Furry Surprises
by Not Dumb. Dim Blonde
Summary: When a particular bird-kid shifts into a werewolf, Max's life changes. A hell of a lot. And with vampires around, too, what's happening to normal, saving-the-world life!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh, how Sara wishes.**

**A/N: Hey guys, paramoll here, posting for Sara as she's got retarded internet, and is too lazy to come online and do it herself. Mehh. This is published as Sara's first piece of work in Bookaholic177's Project PULL, so here you all go! **

"Alice? What's up?" Rosalie asked her sister, as they ran back from the hunt. "Alice?" Alice had stopped running and her eyes had glazed over whilst she was having one of her visions.

Alice blinked about five hundred times before looking at Rose. "Something's coming. Something that is going to make our new friend go crazy. I can't see it properly. There's something wrong with the person... people. They are human but... different. I can just make them out. The outlines. Seems there are three boys and three girls. What is with them...? We're going to have some quests. They will arrive in a weeks time. The wolves will be with them. Protecting them I think. I don't know why." With that Alice ran off and Rose followed after a second of hesitation.

When Rose got inside the house Alice was explaining her vision to everyone.

"What do you mean, make me go crazy? Crazy for what?" asked Avani; she was new to the coven. She had long, flowing, wavy, dark strawberry blonde hair with the fronts tied back but with her fringe hanging loose at the front. She was petite, slightly taller than Alice, but not by a lot and just as skinny. She was wearing a white dress with floral patterns on it that came up to mid thigh and showed just how pale she really was.

"You're going to try to attack one of the visitors when they walk through the door. Their blood may appeal more appetising to you than the other humans you see." Alice said to the new member of the family. Everyone gasped and stared between Alice and Avani.

"What? But I've been off human blood for over thirty years! I'm not going to lose control over six humans! How can these people's blood appeal more to me than others?" Avani argued, outraged.

"Not over the six humans Avani. This will be over one of them. One of the boys. The paler one. He seemed paler than the others." Alice told her.

"One _human_ won't make me loose control. I-" She started.

"It happened to me," Edward cut in, "not the loss of control, but the fragrant blood. Bella was my singer, just like one of these humans will be to you."

"My what? Singer? I don't want anyone to sing to me!" Avani said looking confused and all Edward was getting from her head was _My own family don't trust me? If it was any of the others then they would trust them. But I've only been with them six years. Of course they wouldn't trust me. What have I ever done for them? Apart from kill that lousy son of a bitch who tried to kill them?_

"A singer is the person who has blood that appeals to you more than anyone else you will ever meet. Most vampires have one at one time in their lives. They usually end up killing them or staying as far away as possible from these people," explained Carlisle.

"So what are we going to do with her whilst these people visit us?" asked Jasper from the doorway. He had walked in not long after Rose, but stayed in the doorway so as not to distract the other vampires who already knew of his presence anyway.

"Nothing! I can control myself," said Avani defensively.

"Avani, please? Just stay away from them for the day they are here. You can go hunting or something." pleaded Esme.

"Fine." Avani got up and went for a run to clear her head.

"So. Let's get ready for our visitors." Alice jumped up and down, then skipped into the kitchen at human speed.

* * *

"Max!" screamed Angel. I zoomed at super-Max speed over to where Angel was hovering, pointing at a cloud in front of us.

"What Angel?" I asked impatiently.

"I just saw a big bunch of helicopters coming our way. Look there!" She pointed at a different cloud where several helicopters were.

_Why didn't you see or hear that Max? Keep your head in the game - don't go off on random thoughts! _I scolded myself.

**Yes Maximum. Focus. What is coming up will be the best and the worst time of your life. **My voice said to me.

_Why, thank you voice. Couldn't you just tell me what is going to happen? _I plead

**Just go to a place in Washington. You'll know when to land. **I instructed.

_So what's with the riddles today? Where do I need to land?_

**_..._**

_Voice? Voice? Nope you gone? Yeah, he's gone._

Max! Angel yelled in my head.

"Sorry Ange. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy! Get your butts here now!" I shouted. They all turned from their mucking about and flew over to us. "'Copters. We have to get out of here. Grab your stuff." I commanded.

"Crap! They're reporters Max!" Angel swore.

"Language! Fang, make us invisible now!" I said as Fang began to use his new power to make us all invisible. It is a very good power to have. He found out that his power to blend into the background could be used on all of us. Why we don't just use it all the time, you ask? It always makes Fang tired and it's all he can concentrate on. I had to guide him when we flew invisible and catch him once because he flew into a tree. I shouldn't laugh but... it was hilarious.

We flew into our cave and grabbed our backpacks. For about an hour, we flew as fast as we could until suddenly Fang fell out of the sky.

"Fang!" I screamed. Me and Iggy raced down and grabbed one side of Fang each. We landed in the forest below us and set Fang on the floor whilst the others descended from the sky.

"Max? Is Fang okay?" Nudge asked. Wow, short sentence from the Nudge Channel there.

"Yeah hon. He's just exhausted. He refused to let me take watch last night so he fainted from exhaustion." I explained. _Stupid, stubborn, good-for-nothing freak!_ I added to myself. _Why can't he just let me do the stuff I'm supposed to do?_

"Okay. I'm so glad that he'll be okay. Have you ever noticed how okay rhymes with bo-" Nudge was cut off when, for the second time today, Angel screamed and pointed. In the trees, I could just make out three extremely buff men. They all had dark skin and short black hair. They also all had the same tattoo on there right arm which I saw when they stepped out of the cover of the trees. I automatically went into fighting mode bending my legs slightly and hissing (yes, hissing) at them.

"Don't worry. We come in peace." said the tallest guy in the middle. I'm guessing he's the leader.

"What are you, some kind of alien?" Iggy asked.

In a perfect E.T. voice, Gazzy said, "I come in peace!" The guy to the right of leader guy burst out laughing and earned himself a punch in the gut from the leader guy.

"I take it you're the leader then?" the leader asked Iggy.

"No I'm definitely not the leader here." Iggy said.

"Then who is?" Leader guy asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked, still in my crouch. Iggy was next to me and Nudge was on my other side. Angel and Gazzy stood behind us making sure no one got to Fang.

"Well we saw you _fly_ down here with a limp body and we were wondering if you guys had killed one of our people. If you have, I want the body and yours too." The leader guy said.

"You won't touch me or my flock and especially not Fang! He doesn't belong to you and your Merry Men so piss off and leave us alone!" I was ready for a fight if it came to it, but it wouldn't feel right without Fang.

Suddenly there was a kind of pained sound coming from behind me. I automatically turned to see Fang on the floor convulsing.

"Gazzy, Angel. Get away from Fang!" I shouted as Fang's whole body started to shake and fur erupted from him. I tried to run to him but one of the guys grabbed me and dragged me backwards away from him. I noticed Nudge and Iggy were also being restrained. "Ange, Gaz! Get in the sky. Stay there. Hide if you have to but be careful for reporters." I called and they both spread their wings and jumped into the air.

I turned to look at Fang just in time to see him explode into a _horse sized wolf_?

Okay, I never thought I'd say that.

"Oh boy," muttered Leader Dude. He let me go and ran in front of me changing into a massive russet-coloured wolf in front of my eyes.

"I think we should leave them to it. Come on, let's take them to Jake's house until this guy realizes what's going on," the guy holding Iggy said.

"Where are you taking us?" asked a scared Nudge.

"To that wolf's house," the other guy said. "Hi, I'm Quill and this is Paul. We're like Jake and if you come with us we'll explain what just happened to your friend." The guy lessened his grip on Nudge.

"Max... I don't feel too good." Nudge sounded in pain.

"Shit." said Quill, and he launched himself at me pinning me to the ground.

**A/N: (: Make sure you review for Sara, she worked real hard on this for you guys! Oh, and if you call her Sart in your reviews, she'll give you a cookie! (: [paramoll].**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update had... problems... I really want to thank the people who read/story alerted/ favourited/ reviewed and a _special _thanks goes to Paramoll who Beta'd this for me and spend about 20 minutes doing it and I love her lots (: Mog :D **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Get off me, you Eraser!" I yelled.

"Eraser?" Quill asked confused.

"Sorry, er… I mean wolf. It's Eraser in another language," I lied. "But get off me." I rubbed my head where I had hit a tree. "Ow."

"Max? I feel like I'm burning. Help! What's happening to me? I-" She was cut off by a ripping sound.

"Nudge!" I yelled. "Nudge, are you okay? What's happening?" I heard a high pitched whimper. "Nudge?" I asked more softly. "Get off me!" I kicked the guy and he leapt off me holding his private areas. I jumped up and ran forward straight into a big, massive, scary (scrap that) freaking WOLF! One like Fang, only smaller, more bright eyed and brown with lighter flecks of beige covering it's body whereas Fang was just jet black. "Nudge?" I gasped, and put a hand out to touch her. She looked down at me and frowned, but she had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my god, Nudge!" I hugged her around the neck as I jumped up.

"Quill, take them to Jake's. I'll talk to this one," the wolf guy who'd been on top of me earlier ordered.

"I'm not leaving Nudge!" I growled. "Just tell me what's happening, and she'll know too, right?" I asked, though it came out as more of an order.

"Yeah, but it might be easier to tell her when I'm a wolf," he replied.

"How? You can't talk to one another - you're wolves!" I shot back.

"But we're magical," and with that he started stripping.

"I'm sorry, but she _really_ doesn't need to see you naked." I said as he pulled his shorts down to show me that he was going commando. "Oh lovely."

He tied the clothes around his leg and jumped into a wolf.

"Come on, Jake is the best at explaining, and Paul is probably nicer in that form than he is in normal angry Paul form," Quill explained.

"Angel, Gazzy stay in the air, unless I tell you to come down. Iggy, follow me. We're all yours, but if you try anything I _will _personally kick your ass." I started following him through more green trees.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later.

"Here we are. Come around the back to Jake's shed, and I'll explain everything... as long as we hear your story." He stared at us. I looked at Iggy, and he nodded slightly.

"Fine, but you have a lot of explaining to do first. Ange, Gaz come down, but stay behind me, and in front of Iggy," I reluctantly agreed, walking around the back of the house. We walked into a huge shed/ barn. There were around fifteen people in there, all crowded around something.

"Boys!" Quill yelled. After one yell, they were all silent, and stood staring at us.

"Quill who are these?" someone asked.

"I'm Max, this is Iggy, Angel and Gazzy. Who are you?" I glared.

"Whoa, calm down chick," he said stepping back, holding his hands up in surrender.

"That is Felan, the cocky one of us. Takes after Paul. Er… that's Coal, Liam, Seth, Leah, Ravi, Blake, Jack, Jared, Colin, Brady, Embry and that on the end is Sid," he said, pointing to each in turn. "You've already had the pleasure of meeting Paul and Jacob. Anyway, we have two new Pack members."

That got them listening.

"Whoa, what do you mean two new Pack members? They're staying with us. We're a family, we stay that way!" I argued heatedly. To hell were they taking my flock away from me!

"Well... we'll talk about that later when they get back." Quill said, still looking at his 'Pack'. "They are their friends," he explained. "Paul and Jacob are telling them what's happening in their wolf forms." He turned to us. "Basically, our story is that years ago our ancestors could go out of their bodies, and become spirits but one of the t-"

I cut him off. "What? I don't care about your ancestors. I want to know about Nudge and Fang." All of the other wolves shuddered. "What?"

"It's just that name. Fang," one of the guys spoke up.

"What's wrong with it? It's his name, always has been, always will be." I defended him. "And if one of you judges him before you've met him then you'll have your ass kicked by me!"

"Seriously?" Another one said, looking me up and down, "You don't look like you could hurt a squirrel."

"Well I could beat you up, there's not much difference though, apart from that a squirrel is probably more man than you." I spat back.

"Really?" He stepped forward, his floppy brown hair dangling in front of his eyes.

"Bring it on." I stepped forward.

"Max, not now." Quill warned. I lunged at him and opened my wings before I actually went in, just to scare him.

"What the hell?" I heard him gasp.

"Now tell me that I'm not scary." I said, hanging onto a loose wooden plank on the ceiling.

"No, you're just pretty." He smiled at me.

"It's true, but don't _ever _say that to _my _girlfriend." Fang growled.

"FANG! NUDGE!" I yelled, and let go of the ceiling, typically forgetting to unfurl my wings so Fang had to catch me. "Are you okay?" I asked, hugging Fang.

"Yeah," he answered. I hit him on the head. "Ow, what was _that_ for?"

"Stop speaking in one word!" I ordered, and smiled, kissing him softly. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up, eyes automatically narrowing to slits. "What?"

"Er… I know you missed him and all, but please leave that for when you're alone." Iggy said, covering his eyes.

"Sorry." Fang put me down, and we looked at the wolves again.

"So you're Fang then?" Felan said, looking at the man himself. "And you're Nudge."

"Yeah, they are." I replied for them. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, turning back to Fang.

"Yeah. We borrowed some of Jake and Leah's clothes," he told me.

"Why?" I asked, suspicious.

"When we… change… our clothes, erm, don't change as well... so we had no clothes." Nudge explained. "And I _really_ didn't need to see what Fang looked like naked. It's just totally wrong. I really never want to see that again. It was as disgusting as… I don't even have any words to describe how ew it was. I-"

"Nudge. Shut up." Fang growled. One of the wolves growled back. Fang turned to him, a little surprised. "What?"

"Don't speak to her like that!" The boy said, his voice almost a growl.

"Why not? You wanna hear one of her many speeches? And since when did you two know each other, anyway?" Fang asked, more dumbfounded than irritated.

"Oh god." I heard Jake say. Everyone turned to look at him, except Nudge.

"Here we go again," sighed one of the taller wolves.

"What's happening here? Nudge, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, but she was just staring at the boy, like he was all she could see.

"Er… We really need to tell you the story, don't we? Basically, we change into wolves, we can stop and start it consciously. We are protectors, _not_ killers. We have a gene that only passes through certain families, because their ancestors were here when the first wolves were around. It can skip generations. You'll find out why soon. Another huge part of, uh, wolf-ness is that we can imprint, which is basically becoming a slave to the person that is your soul mate... but they some times don't realise it. You're obviously Fang's imprint," Jake said, in a not unlike Nudge long-winded explanation. I turned to Fang to see him staring at me, and smiled. " Nudge is Colin's, and vice versa."

Angel giggled, "What?" I asked. She was looking at that annoying, cocky Felan kid.

"Felan just thought I can feel the imprints pull, and it's definitely towards the little girl. She's all I can see... she has this... light yellow glow surrounding her whole figure." Angel told us. I looked at Felan, he was staring at Angel like she was American apple pie, British accents, and home-made chocolate-chip cookies all into one, it was a little creepy.

"Huh? Say what and what now?" I sat down suddenly on the floor. "What's _happening_?" Suddenly, my head started to throb painfully. I screamed out, and Fang dropped to the floor beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Max? Is it your brain attack?" That was the last thing I heard anyone say before I was in too much pain to notice anything. After several minutes of excruciating pain it started to calm down a little. "Max, Max?" I heard Fang say. I felt his hands running through my hair, brushing it away from my forehead.

"I'm… okay." I managed to get out. I sat there for five minutes, happy in Fang's arms, before I opened my eyes. "I'm okay."

_No, you're not, Maximum. You need to rest. _My voice told me.

"No, I don't!" I yelled out loud, rather than internally.

"Voice?" asked Fang, immediately understanding.

"Yeah," I frowned.

"What's going on?" asked Jacob.

"Oh. Nothing. Migraine," I lied, pulling myself away from Fang, and standing upright with effort. Fang rose beside me, taking my hand.

"Don't lie to me, Max. Now that we've told you our story, you can tell us yours." Jake said solemnly.

"But I-" I started

"It's not fair if you don't tell us," Quill said, fairly enough.

"Fine. Where to start?" I relented, thinking for a second.

"How about at the start?" suggested Felan cockily. I resisted the urge to punch the smirk off of his smug face.

"Fine. We were brought up in dog crates. Our parents either gave us away to this place called the school, or we were taken out of our own cots at the hospital as babies. We aren't related, apart from Angel and The Gasman. I-" I was cut off rudely.

"And Nudge and Fang." Jake said.

"What? They're related?" I asked, totally confused.

"Yeah. They are my brother and sister." He told us.

"What?" I 'almost' yelled.

"I'll explain when you finish the story," he said, annoyingly enough.

"Fine," I continued, scowling deeply, "as I was saying. The School performed horrible experiments on us, even when we were babies, including trying to improve Iggy's vision and blinding him, but he can see again now, thank God. They injected bird DNA into us, and that gave us wings. We and these people that we called Erasers were the only successful ones we know of, apart from our dog, Total, who is at home with my Mom. We escaped from the School with my Dad Jeb and we stayed in Colorado for four years. He disappeared two years after we escaped and I became the leader of the Flock-"

"As in a flock of birds," Felan asked, the smirk gone.

"Yes as in a flock of birds, do you want me to finish our story or not?" I asked them all, rolling my eyes. They nodded. "As I was saying, I became the leader, and we started to realise that we had powers, like Angel can read minds and Gazzy has a, uh, funny stomach. When we had been there for four years, the Erasers showed up and took Angel away and we had to go after her. We confused the Erasers and got to Phoenix where the School was and I saw a girl being bullied, and I saved her. It turned out that she was my sister. I got shot, and after three days I was ready to meet Fang and Nudge again. But I found Gazzy and Iggy as well so we all got Angel out. We found out that Jeb was still alive, and had betrayed us. After that we had a lot of adventures including being going to New York, going to Virginia and going to school, getting kidnapped and going to Germany, touring Europe, being split up, getting captured by the School and loads more. Then Fang and I got together and then we came here and now we're here still being chased by evil people." I finished.

"Wow. A lot has happened to you hasn't it?" One of them asked, half laughing.

"You bet ya," I said, feeling uber tired. "Look, we're gonna make a camp and then we'll be out of your hair in the morning."

"No. You can stay at the holiday house that my Dad funds," offered Sid.

"Er… thanks." I said, accepting the offer.

"This way," he said leading us out.

"Wait a second, what were you saying about Nudge and Fang being related?" I turned to Jacob.

"We'll talk in the morning." He said and turned to talk to Paul.

"Fine." I sighed and we walked off following Sid.

* * *

**So... What did you think. I made up most of the names and Felan means Little Wolf which I think is really cute. In the last chapter there was someone called Avani. She wasn't in any of the Twilight books, I just love the name and it means Autumn or Nature or something like that (:**

**R&R?**


End file.
